lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Swellers
The Swellers are an American punk rock band from Fenton, MichiganinTuneMusic Online: Set Your Goals / Fireworks / The Swellers @ Asbury Park 7/23 Their music draws influence from melodic punk rock bands as well as alternative and indie rock from the 90's. The Swellers have played a leg on the Vans Warped Tour in 2005 and have since toured with bands such as A Wilhelm Scream, Only Crime, Less Than Jake, Set Your Goals, Four Year Strong, Streetlight Manifesto, The Artist Life, Polar Bear Club, Paramore, Much The Same and Broadway Calls. Band history On June 24, 2002, brothers Nick and Jonathan Diener brought their friend Nate Lamberts from Grand Rapids, MI to Fenton, MI to jam. In the following days, The Swellers were formed and recorded a 3 song demo. After a week, the band booked their first show at the Flint Local 432 in Flint, Michigan opening for the band Divit (Nitro Records). After a few years of playing shows all over Michigan and eventually the Midwest, The Swellers recruited Nick Ondovcsik on 2nd guitar. After a short lived stint with the band, Ondovcsik left in order to pursue other musical interests, eventually forming the death metal band Ares Letum. This was followed in early 2005, with Lamberts leaving to pursue a college education. Close friends and fellow members of the Flint music scene at the time, Garrett Burgett and Lance Nelson joined soon after on bass and guitar. The band recorded "Beginning Of The End Again" in the spring of 2005 at Sentient Studios in Flint, MI. That summer the band signed to Search and Rescue Records and played a Midwestern/Canadian leg of the Vans Warped Tour. Since the summer of 2006, The Swellers have been constantly touring the U.S., signed to Japanese Label Radtone Music, and flew out to do a week of shows. In November and December 2006, The Swellers went to the newly moved Sentient Studio in Chicago, Illinois to record their full length album, "My Everest". The album was released on June 5, 2007 through Search and Rescue Records. From the months of March 2008 to May, Lance and Garrett left the group before several large tours. Lance now sings and plays guitar in the band Deadtown. Garrett has continued with the band Fuckin' Gnarly. The Swellers enlisted the guitarist of the fellow labelmates and now defunct act, Alucard (whose other guitarist recently joined A Wilhelm Scream), and close friend Brad Linden to fulfill the bass duties for several months. Second guitar player Ryan Collins joined the band prior to the recording of Ups and Downsizing, and soon after, bassist Anto Boros, previously of the Canadian band, Sydney, joined The Swellers to round out the new lineup. Their newest album, titled Ups and Downsizing, was recorded at Drasik Studios in Chicago, IL by Mark Michalik and was put out on Fueled by Ramen . The Swellers were an opening act for Paramore's 'brand new eyes' tour, which began on September 29, 2009. The Swellers were an opening act for Less Than Jake on their Winter United States tour, along with street punk band, The Casualties. Throughout early 2010, The Swellers went on tour with Motion City Soundtrack for their My Dinosaur Life Tour. They will be playing shows in the UK throughout the month of April. In 2010, the Swellers played the Vans Warped Tour for the second time on the Ernie Ball Stage from June 25, 2010 to July 17, 2010. In March 2010 the band were named one of Shred News's 'Artists to watch in 2010'http://www.shrednews.com/ten-artists-to-watch/ The Swellers supported Anti-Flag in October 2010 on the Vans Of The Wall Tour in Europe. Band members *Nick Diener — guitar and lead vocals (2002-Present) *Jonathan Diener — drums and backing vocals (2002-Present) *Ryan Collins — guitar (2008-Present) *Anto Boros — bass and backing vocals (2009-Present) Former members *Garrett Burgett (2004-2008) — guitar *Lance Nelson (2005-2008) — bass *Nate Lamberts (2002-2005) — bass *Nick Ondovcsik (2004) — guitar *Brad Linden (2008-2009) — bass Discography Albums *''End of Discussion'' — Self-Released: December 3, 2003 *''Beginning of the End Again'' — Released: August 11, 2005 on Search and Rescue Records *''My Everest'' — Released: March 19, 2007 on Radtone Music in Japan *''Ups and Downsizing'' — Released: September 29, 2009 on Fueled By Ramen Demos and 7 Inches *''Long and Hard (demo)'' — Self-Released (2002) * Welcome Back Riders — 7" Vinyl Released July 28, 2009 on Fueled By Ramen and Paper + Plastick Compilations * Rock Against Malaria (2009) Eunuch Records Related links *Official website *Myspace page of The Swellers *PureVolume | The Swellers *Interview with The Swellers on SGM Music Webzine 2010 References Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Fueled By Ramen Bands Category:Paper + Plastick Bands Category:Links to Wikipedia